leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DP112
}} Cheers on Castaways Isle! (Japanese: ピカチュウ・ポッチャマ漂流記！ Pikachu- Drifting Chronicle!) is the 112th episode of the , and the 578th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on January 29, 2009 and in the United States on June 27, 2009. Blurb How did Pikachu and Piplup end up stranded on a deserted island? Mere hours before, they were exploring the ferry from Iron Island to Chocovine Town, the site of Dawn's next Contest. Below decks, they ran into Team Rocket, who promptly kidnapped the two Pokémon and took off in their Magikarp submarine! Ash and Buizel took to the water in pursuit, but a strong current swept Pikachu and Piplup away. While Officer Jenny helps Ash, Dawn, and Brock look for the missing Pokémon, Piplup and Pikachu end up on an island where they must fend for themselves until help arrives! Pikachu and Piplup try to signal for help, but to no use. Little do they know, this island is located in "Diablo's Ocean," a place where strange rocks jut out of the sea. In fact, as they explore the island, Pikachu and Piplup see a school of Mantyke bringing pieces of rock upstream to a waterfall, where a Corphish stacks the rocks around a glowing jewel! Corphish explains that it all started one stormy night, when something flying over the island was struck by lightning and crashed. When Corphish and Mantyke went to investigate, they found an unusual orb that glows in response to the rocks of Diablo's Ocean. Pikachu and Piplup help Corphish and the Mantyke quarry more rock and are spotted by Ash's Staravia and Buizel, who are out searching for them. As the Pokémon drop off their latest cargo of rocks, the jewel glows brightly as if about to awaken! But Team Rocket and their Magikarp sub pop up to seize Pikachu and Piplup, only to be stopped by Staravia and Buizel. Right behind them are Ash and his friends on Officer Jenny's speedboat! Before a battle can break out, the jewel transforms into a Deoxys, which generates a magnetic force as it taps the rocks—that are in fact meteorites—for energy. Team Rocket tries to grab this Legendary Pokémon but it easily destroys their submarine and saves our heroes from the falling debris. Deoxys then takes off into the sky, where an aurora has appeared overhead; maybe Deoxys use the meteorites in Diablo's Ocean to recharge their energy? It's another Sinnoh mystery uncovered as Officer Jenny takes our reunited heroes to Chocovine Town! Plot As a pair of circle overhead, and are alone on the beach of a deserted island in the middle of the ocean, clearly worried. They call out to their Trainers, but no one responds. They look at each other, wondering what to do. A few hours earlier, , , and are on a ship from Iron Island, continuing onward to Chocovine Town, the site of Dawns's next Pokémon Contest. Ash and Brock are taking in the fresh ocean air near the bow, and they agree to enjoy it while it lasts. Dawn then comes around the corner and asks them if they have seen Piplup. They haven't, and it occurs to Ash that he hasn't seen Pikachu either. In an operations section of the ship, Piplup is exploring, and Pikachu follows, trying to convince him to leave and keep out of trouble. When Piplup hops on an exposed, moving gear system and uses it as a treadmill, Pikachu shoulder-tackles him off to the other side. Piplup isn't too pleased with this, but the older Pokémon rebukes Piplup, pointing out the danger he had put himself in. Just then, a disguised approaches and Jessie picks up Piplup, proclaiming that she has found her long-lost Piplup. While both protest, asks Pikachu to play along, and when Jessie walks off with Piplup, he still protests. James pretends to think that Pikachu wants to come along with them and picks him up too. Ash, Dawn, and Brock walk to the stern looking for the Pokémon. Ash wonders where they are, and Dawn states that this always happens: she turns her back on Piplup for only a moment and he disappears. Brock suggests that since he is a curious Pokémon, he's probably exploring the ship. They reach the stern and catch Team Rocket entering their Magikarp Submarine, which is standing on suction cup feet on the deck, with the missing Pokémon in a glass capsule clamped onto the back. They taunt the s, shut the hatch, and leap the sub into the ocean. Ash sends out , and before his friends can stop him, he leaps from the railing into the water, uses Buizel's collar as a hand hold, and has Buizel zoom after the sub. When Team Rocket sees Ash and Buizel gaining on them, they become determined to outrun them. However, the Magikarp sub is suddenly and violently pulled into a whirlpool. Buizel stops short of the current and can go no further. As Team Rocket tries to stay in control of the cub, the violent shaking causes the clamp of Pikachu and Piplup's capsule to open. The capsule is then thrown into the current and smashed open against the rocky seafloor. Pikachu and Piplup are quickly swept away in the current. When Ash cries out in alarm, he loses his air, forcing Buizel to rush him to the surface. Team Rocket is also swept away in another direction. Beyond two large whirlpools, Ash and Buizel break the surface, when a siren catches their attention. A police boat piloted by an Officer Jenny comes up beside them, and Jenny asks if he is Ash; Brock and Dawn sent out an SOS on his behalf. She pulls them aboard and meets up with the ship to pick up Brock and Dawn. The captain agrees that his ship will continue on to Chocovine Town, and once the Trainers have rescued their Pokémon, Jenny will meet up with the ship to escort the Trainers back to him. At the deserted island, Piplup runs out of the water and onto the beach with an unconscious Pikachu on his back. Exhausted, he dumps Pikachu onto the sand and catches his breath. Pikachu wakes up, thanking Piplup when the Penguin Pokémon asks if he is okay. As they examine their surroundings, Piplup's stomach growls loudly, and Pikachu tells him to wait on the beach while he looks for food. Quickly scaling a cliff face, Pikachu finds a grassy meadow with some and at the top, some Wingull flying by a forest on the other side of the meadow, and further along, a small mountain looming above the forest. Pikachu gets excited at this, realizing that there must be food around to support these Pokémon. He runs into the forest and easily finds an apple tree. Leaping up into the branches, he picks several to fall to the ground, then jumps down to retrieve them. A mysterious twinkle of light catches his eye from the mountain. Pikachu returns to Piplup and feeds his friend. Later, Pikachu gets an idea and has Piplup follow him up to the meadow. Dark storm clouds begin gathering over the island as they reach the top. Pikachu explains that if they fire and into the sky, the ship may see this and know where they are. It quickly turns into an impromptu competition of who can fire their attack the farthest, as the Wingull fly out to the ocean, away from the growing storm clouds. Pikachu and Piplup don't notice the clouds, and Thunderbolt ends up bringing down a lightning strike on them, knocking out Piplup. Pikachu shakes him by the shoulders, but it is the rain that makes him come to. They run into the forest for shelter, right on the heels of the Nosepass and Probopass. With the thunderstorm brewing near the horizon, Officer Jenny and the Trainers kneel over a topographical map of the area. Jenny says that the undercurrents would have swept the Pokémon in the general ocean vicinity, but cautions that the area is referred to as Diablo's Ocean. There is a deserted island within the area, and there have been many reports that boats approaching it have had their instruments stop working or even break. She turns the page to a picture of the large gray rocks and cites those as the cause; they surround the island and give off a strange, unknown energy. She adds that a massive survey of the area is being planned very soon. When Dawn asks if the Pokémon could have ended up there, Jenny believes that it is a possibility. Ash sends out Buizel and to scout the island; Brock thinks that they should follow and Jenny agrees. Underneath a tree beside a small river, Pikachu and Piplup see a group of going upstream with chunks of gray rock on their backs. Curious, they follow them further up the mountain to the bottom of a waterfall, where the Mantyke deliver the rocks to a beside the waterfall. The Corphish then piles them around a purple, oval crystal. As Corphish happily greets the newcomers, the crystal begins to glow with an inner green light. Corphish and the Mantyke become excited as energy comes out of the rocks and is absorbed by the crystal, which then floats up into the air. But then, the light fades and it falls back onto the rocks with a musical ring, confusing Pikachu and Piplup. The sky has cleared up by the time Corphish leads Pikachu and Piplup to a different spot on the beach, in front of a rocky overhang. It explains that, during another thunderstorm, it had taken shelter here when it saw something flying toward the island under the cloud cover, trying to avoid the lightning. It was struck once and faltered but kept flying, as a group of Mantyke also took notice. A closer look revealed it to be a , which was then struck down by another lightning bolt. It went into a crash trajectory and began to glow green. As it passed over three gray rock pillars, the pillars glowed green and faded in turn. Deoxys crashed beside the waterfall, and by the time Corphish and the Mantyke got there, there was nothing but its crystalline organ floating in the air. It landed on the ground and its light fades. Corphish realized that Deoxys and the gray rock are connected, and it and the Mantyke began breaking the rock apart and placing chunks around the crystalline organ. When the organ glowed the first time, Corphish was proven to be correct. Pikachu and Piplup quickly volunteer to get more rocks, and Pikachu dives in with the others after taking a gulp of air. They swim down to the lower part of the gray rocks and get to work, the Mantyke using to break up the rock. Pikachu, riding on a Mantyke, almost uses Thunderbolt when Piplup reminds him that it would shock everyone else. Piplup then helps out with Bubble Beam. Pikachu takes a look around and spots a boulder-sized rock held up by a thin piece of rock. He climbs up a tall gray rock high above the water, takes in a deep breath, and dives, using his momentum to effectively strike with . They head back to the waterfall with their chunks of rock and four Mantyke carrying Pikachu's boulder with him riding on top of it. Staravia and Buizel finally reach the island and spotting the group, immediately head back toward Jenny's boat. When they see Staravia and Buizel, the Trainers know they have spotted something, and Ash urges Officer Jenny to hurry. The Pokémon place the new rocks and Pikachu's boulder beside the crystalline organ and wait. The organ glows again and floats in the air, absorbing the energy. It also extends two tendrils of energy and rub Pikachu and Piplup on the head in thanks, as a pleased Corphish and Mantyke look on. Suddenly, Team Rocket's sub suddenly surfaces from the river, having caught up to Pikachu and Piplup. They extend an arm to capture them when Corphish uses to destroy it. Incensed, Team Rocket uses a tougher, golden arm to swat away Corphish and complete the capture. Staravia then comes out of the sky with and breaks the arm, and Buizel leaps up from the river and uses Water Gun to destroy the hand, freeing Pikachu and Piplup. Staravia and Buizel then join the others onshore. Ash, Brock, and Dawn arrive on Jenny's boat and reunite with their Pokémon. Jenny proclaims to Team Rocket that they are under arrest, but they scoff at this and recite their . Ash yells at them to give it up, and Jessie and James each take out a Poké Ball, ready to battle and steal Pikachu and Piplup. At that moment, Deoxys fully regenerates to the Pokémon's delight and the humans' amazement. When Dawn asks Ash who that Pokémon is, he easily identifies it as Deoxys. Team Rocket decides to try capturing Deoxys, but it levitates the gray rocks. Jenny recognizes the rocks as the ones surrounding the island. As Deoxys draws as much energy as it can from the rocks and into its crystalline organ, Jenny notices her instruments going crazy, and then realizes that her boat is being dragged toward shore. Team Rocket's sub has also levitated out of the water and is floating in the same direction, with the trio still on board. Brock realizes that the rocks are meteorites and shouts to Jenny to get her boat out of range, which she does. He believes that Deoxys is converting the meteorites energy into its own power, and the side-effect is a strong magnetic field. With the sub still floating toward Deoxys, Jessie decides to have attack it. Deoxys stops absorbing energy, dropping the meteorites, and changes to Attack Forme to fire . The attack slams into Yanmega and keeps pushing, slamming her into Pikachu's boulder and sending both into Team Rocket's sub, with the trio unable to do anything but panic. The boulder is broken into two pieces on impact, while the attack fries the sub and makes it explode, shattering the boulder and sending Team Rocket blasting off again. The falling remains of the meteorite boulder and the sub threaten everyone below. Deoxys flies over the Mantyke in the river, destroying and deflecting debris with its arms and legs. With them safe, it uses Speed Forme to rush over where the Trainers are, changes into Defense Forme, and dropping over them like a protective dome with the meteorite debris smashing to bits on its back. With the danger over, it returns to Normal Forme. Ash and the Pokémon thank Deoxys as Jenny's boat returns to the waterfall. Deoxys looks up at the sky and creates an aurora that everyone enjoys. The DNA Pokémon then floats upward and prepares to leave, with all of the Pokémon express their farewells. Deoxys nods in thanks, then flies away to disappear into the aurora. Ash marvels that Pikachu and Piplup had the chance to become friends with Deoxys. As the sun sets, Jenny pilots the police boat across the ocean, and she hypothesizes that the Deoxys go to the island and use the sunken meteorites to re-energize themselves. Brock agrees, as the meteorites come from space, and Deoxys is said to come from space too. Dawn reflects at the fact that there is a Pokémon that uses meteorites to receive its power. Ash adds that Deoxys isn't the only one, and that there are many more mysterious Pokémon out in the world that haven't even been discovered yet. Pikachu and Piplup excitedly point out their destination, which is now in view, and Jenny confirms that it is Chocovine Town. Major events * and make it to Chocovine Town. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Officer Jenny * Captain Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) Trivia * Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Examination: * The standing still on the island might be a reference to the statues of . * Pocket-ering Monster-ing can be heard in the Japanese version. * This episode is included on the Pikachu's Ice Adventure DVD. * "babysitting" is reminiscent of , who would often wander off, subsequently getting itself and/or Pikachu into trouble. * The dub title may be a reference to the last line of Ballad of Gilligan's Isle, the theme song for . That line is Here on Gilligan's Isle. * This is the second time a has looked after a helpless Pokémon. The first time was caring for the Egg in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. Errors * Early in the episode, when and are seen walking through a corridor in the ship, the Poké Ball design on his hat turns blue-green. * In the episode, the meteorite is referred to as a "meteor", which is incorrect. For an object to be a meteor, it must still be burning up in the atmosphere. Once it has landed, it is then referred to as a meteorite. * When this episode was broadcasted in Finland's MTV3, the opening sequence had the instrumental version of Battle Cry playing. * At the end of the episode, there is a frame where 's mouth is open, although he wasn't talking. Dub edits In other languages |es_eu= |cs= |da= |de= |nl= |fi= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |sv= |ro= |ko= }} 112 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes focusing on Piplup de:Ein Freund aus dem Weltall! es:EP581 fr:DP112 it:DP112 ja:DP編第112話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第111集